What's Left Unsaid
by GirlOfLegend
Summary: Danny is Visiting his Samantha's grave pondering what he could have done


I don't own danny phantom

I stand over the grave, watching the rain form small puddles on the ground. I don't even have an umbrella, and I'm soaking wet. I don't even care. I've walked three miles to the cemetery for her, and I'm not leaving just yet. She deserves better than that.  
I look at her forever smiling face, cool and collected, printed on the stone as a large photograph, and at her eyes, colored purple with the contacts she always insisted on wearing. Her short black hair was down and being blown back by the wind. She had two fingers up, making the peace sign, at the camera that was no longer there. She was frozen in time, in a moment where she was happy, where she had no idea of what was to come.  
She always liked to make a statement , make herself stand out from everyone else. She stood alone, the leader of her own personal army. She never gave up on anything. So many girls were the complete opposite.  
They just wanted to fit in, be a part of the crowd, be what everyone else wanted them to be.  
Not Sam. Sam was different and proud of it. She stood up for what she believed in, no matter what it was, or what anyone else thought of it. People had teased her for it more than enough times,calling her a freak and a loner, but she just shrugged it off. She told me,"It doesn't matter what they think of me. I don't care. What matters is what my friends think of me, and those people are not my friends." She was one of the strongest people I knew. That's why I loved her. But I never got to tell her. I should've, but I didn't. I was scared that she wouldn't feel the same. I doubted she would have, but I still wish I'd taken the chance. It's horrible not knowing something, and realizing you never will.  
Not a day goes by when I don't think about her, and about ways I could have saved her. Looking at her gravestone doesn't help either. It just brings it all back in flashes. Why didn't I tell her before it was too late?  
We were running from Skulker, desperately searching for somewhere to hide. I never meant for Sam to be there. I was just taking her flying. She told me she loved it, especially at night. She said she loved feeling so free, the wind on her face, feeling almost able to touch the stars. When I'd taken her up, holding her in my arms, she had a look of pure bliss on her face. The fact that I could make this girl so happy was all I wanted. I never knew Skulker was following us until I was almost blasted out of the sky by an ectogun. Sam screamed, and I almost dropped her, grabbing her hand at the last second. I couldn't risk her so I left her on the roof of an abandoned building.  
"Be careful," she'd told me smiling. I'd flown with a simple, "I will." I wish I'd said so much more.  
If only I'd been there when she fell... I'd only left her there a minute to scope out the building, so she could hide in there where it was warmer. I was only trying to keep her safe. I never even heard her scream.  
When I came back out I didn't see her. Then I looked down. She was one hundred feet down on the ground, sprawled out in the snow like she was about to embrace something. She looked like an angel, like she should have wings, spreading out from her back. Her dressed in her black clothes, laying in all of that white... it was like she was the center of everything. She really did look like an angel. But angels don't fall, they fly. I wish she was able to fly.  
I've heard people try to explain what a broken heart felt like, but now I know what they were talking about. It's this, all of this. I can't even describe it , only that it's worse than anything I'd ever felt, physical and emotional. Losing Sam broke my heart.  
Suddenly I stop feeling the raindrops. The rain has stopped, at least where I am. Around me it still pours. I want to believe the sky is crying for her, that it feels the sting of her loss like I do.  
I wonder ahout the sudden pause in the rain and turn around coming face to face with a girl. I yelp and back away, slipping in the mud.  
She is about my age, and her long brown hair is soaked, along with her gray sweat pants, and is hanging loosely down her back. It doesn't even look like she was using the white umbrella she was holding above my head. It acts like a dome, the rain sliding off the sides.  
She offers her hand to help me up and I take it, ignoring the mud stain that now covers my jeans.  
"I'm not going to ask if you're ok ," the girl says, struggling to keep her voice even. "I-I know you're not."  
I can see her eyes are red and puffy from crying. She holds a single white rose in her hand, and as she uses her sleeve to wipe her eyes, I realize something. This girl is broken, just like me.I can see it in her eyes, in the way she speaks, as if there's no hope or place left on earth for her.  
"Thank you," I manage, gesturing to her umbrella. By now, I'm holding back tears of my own. Even though she looks nothing like her, she still reminds me of Sam. Maybe it's because of how much I've isolated myself since her death. Now everybody will probably remind me of her, even random strangers.  
"It's fine," she says, her voice finally breaking.  
"What's the matter?" I ask, though I already have a pretty good idea.  
She points to the grave next to Sam's, hiding her face with the umbrella. I don't know why she tries to hide her tears. I've already seen them, and I haven't said anything.  
Following her finger, I walk over to the white marble grave and read the words carved on the front of it.  
Gerald Wade:  
Father,Brother, Husband, and the light in so many peoples lives.  
1973-2013  
This must be her father. I feel sympathy for this girl, this other broken spirit. It must hurt to see this, your own fathers grave. I know it hurts to see Sam's every single time, and hers is burned into my mind, branding it, reminding me of what I didn't do. What I should've done.  
I turn towards her grave, reading her inscription to myself.  
Samantha Jane Manson  
Daughter And Forever Friend.  
'We will never forget you and the way you bring sunshine to even the darkest places'  
Her parents had chosen what to write, even including me and Tucker in the process. They don't know how she got up on that building, seeing as it was boarded up or why she was there. They don't even know I was there. I couldn't tell them. Then I'd risk exposing my other half, the half that caused this mess. I don't even know why I wanted to protect my identity anymore. I should just let them hate me. It's what I deserve.  
Being half ghost only helped with my grief so much. It doesn't block out as many emotions as I'd like. Rather it dulls them and leaves me numb, and dreading when I'll have to change back and feel everything full force.  
There's no escape from it.  
"What's your name?" The girl asks, putting the umbrella over both of us.  
"Danny..." I say, thinking. I wasn't really in the mood for talking.  
" I'm Destiny. Listen I understand if this is a bad time but... I'm cold, and I was going to walk over to the coffee shop for some coco. You look like you need a friend. Want to come?"  
I thought about it. I came here to see Sam, but I was getting cold too. Did I even deserve to go?  
" Danny...," a familer voice whispered.  
My head shot up. "Sam...?" It couldn't be. I hadn't seen her ghost at all, though I'd looked for days searching even the darkest parts of the ghost zone. I didn't know what happened to her. I thought maybe she went somewhere else, somewhere I couldn't go. She could've and was just coming back now  
" What?" Destiny just seemed confused. Was I hearing things now?  
"Danny.." No. The voice was soft but it was definitely there.  
"Sam! Where are you?" I shouted,looking around, and startling Destiny, who backed away a few feet.  
"Danny don't blame yourself.." She sounded like she was right next to me now, whispering in my ear. "Go... be happy... for me?"  
Be happy? That's all she had to say!?Maybe it was all she could... It seemed to be taking her a lot of effort to speak. I didn't I'd hear her much longer. "Sam I'm so sorry..." I could feel tears dripping down my cheeks. Destiny was frantically looking around the cemetery. "Who's Sam?" She asked. I ignored her and kept listening.  
"Not your... fault. Go be... happy."  
"I love you Sam!" I yelled. Please don't let her leave me again...  
"I know I...love... you too."  
Those words went right to my heart, breaking it in half. She knows... but there's no way it can happen now.  
" Promise... me...you'll be... happy...And not... alone?."  
Her voice was barely there now. I couldn't believe what she was asking. How could I be with someone else? I loved HER.  
"Sam I-"  
"Just... do... it..." The voice didn't come again.  
"Sam? Sam!." She was gone. It was like I'd lost her all over again. Maybe somehow I had.  
A felt a hand on my shoulder. Destiny, with a worried look in her grey eyes. "Danny?"  
Sam said to be happy. Maybe I'll never figure out how she fell off that roof, or why it had to happen, but the least I can do is try to make her happy. By being happy myself...  
"C'mon," Destiny said, tugging on my sleeve. In her eyes, I could have sworn I saw Sam's face, smiling warmly at me. I took that as a sign.  
I let her lead me away.

Meanwhile at the Cemetery:  
A young girl and her companion watch Danny and Destiny leave.  
The girl is sitting on a headstone, her feet dangling in the air. Her hair is short and black, her eyes a striking purple color, and despite her dark clothes, her whole body is bathed in faint white glow. The rain passes right through her.  
Her companion, however is dressed in a purple cloak, and his appearance seemingly changes with each passing minute. One moment he is an older man, though his skin was an odd shade of purple, and the next a young man in his twenties, and then he is a child though his eyes showed he was wise beyond that. He glowed with a strange green color.  
"Will he be all right?" The girl asked him.  
"Everything is as it should be."

This is my first story and I really hoped it turned out well! Should I do another one shot, telling how Sam died?


End file.
